


Steven Universal

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dimension Travel, IN SPACE!, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: One day, Steven  Universe  finds himself in bed all day. When he tries to find his friends, he finds that his wrist has a pink diamond shape on it. A voice rings out among his person less world telling him of the 2 path way he could take, what will he choose?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Steven sighed. "Repeat the choices please," he said.

The voice rang out, "1. You sacrifice a friend to me or 2. You complete the challenge," it said.

He looked at the pink marking on his wrist. "Two!" He yelled.

"Alright, configuring Steven Universe for Universal travel," the voice said.

He looked around to find he was in space, but he was fine with breathing so he didn't mind it. "Where to first?" He asked.

"You may rest up for a moment," the voice said.

"Okay," he said.

[10 minutes later]

"Transporting Steven Universe to Pink Diamond universe," she said.

"Info please?" He asked.

"Oh yes, a universe where you do not exist," she said.

"Wha-?!" He exclaimed. He glanced around, it was the board walk, but it didn't look the same something was off. There were no gems in sight except for Rose Quartz with pearl right by her side.

He looked away, his hands entering his pockets.

Rose looked at him. "awww, look at you, you're like a mini Pink diamond mixed with Greg," she said.

"Uh, thank you," he said.

"I'm rose," she said.

"Steven Q. Universe," steven said.

"Wow! You and greg have the same last name too!" She said.

"Thank you?" Steven said.

"Rose, let's go, I find this human to be odd," Pearl said.

"Pearl, he's adorable!" Rose said picking him up and pushing him out towards pearl.

"Uh," steven said. "Diamond ships..." he said pointing out the odivious diamond ships.

Rose sighed. "diamond duties," she groaned, shapeshifting into Pink Diamond.

Steven felt himself start to sweat, he knew they had to be big and bad still.

White diamond came out of the ship, yellow and blue stayed inside.

Steven breathed a sigh of relief when she had not noticed him straight away. He listened to whites conversation with Pink.

White told pink about spinel.

"Garden!" Steven blurted out.

Pink and white looked at him.

"Uhhh, bye!" He said leaping into the air above a few clouds.

"How does that flawed creature have a diamond power?" White asked looking at pink.

"I-I don't know!" Pink explained.

"Why don't you go after him?" Pearl suggested.

Steven quickly slid down a slide made of pink shields using his shield.

He went flying off on accident and his shield caused him to fall. He landed on the sand right in front of White Diamond. 

"Thank you for coming back," she said.

"Sending Steven Universe back," the voice said sending him through a portal back into the strange space. 

"Rest," the voice said. "Your next adventure will be soon."


	2. Yes, sir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is off to his next adventure, he finds he's once again caught by a gem, but they look a bit off.

"Proceeding to next universe," the voice said.

He was on homeworld this time in a small ditch. He watched gems stomp by they looked different. "Did those amethysts have facial hair?" He asked himself.

"Hey You!" An agate yelled. "Get to work!"

"Uh, alright," he said. 

"What are you some defective milky quartz?" The Agate asked. He also was Male.

"Yeah," Steven said.

"Ha! Hey defective guy, catch!" A amethyst yelled throwing a piece of metal at steven.

He caught it and threw it back, it hit the amethyst on the head.

"Play nice, boys," White diamond said.

Pearl was right next to white diamonds feet, wearing a gray uniform and following White Diamond.

"Pearl follows white diamond?" Steven asked himself quietly.

Garnet walked up to agate and got the progress reports.

"I heard some random human came in and tried to say she was pink diamond. Ha! She's locked up in pinks behavior prison!" a quartz said.

Steven took off running and super jumped to pinks behavior prison, climbing through the window. 

"Nora Universe..." steven mumbled. 

"Is some one there?" She asked.

He peaked over the edge. "Need some help?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" Nora pleaded.

"Okay!" Steven exclaimed jumping down and taking the chains off.

"How did you do that?!" Nora exclaimed.

Steven sighed. "I am Steven, and I am kinda strong," he said.

Nora nodded. "let's get out of here befor-" she stopped.

The voice began, "sending Steven Universe back," it said.

He went through a portal into the strange space again.


	3. Perfectly pleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is sent into the next universe and finds it's barely different.

Steven sighed. He wanted to quit, but he couldn't.

He felt like he was all alone in this world of space. he didn't like it. He always felt like he didn't like having the crystal gems around, but he did. He has only been lying to himself. 

"Starting the universal travel process," the voice said.

He was finally back at beach city. he glanced around to find himself of all people, he looked different. He had lighter hair and he was taller. 

His taller self looked at him. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked walking over.

Steven sighed. "Uh, Esteban Universidad!" He said.

"Nice to meet you Esteban, I am steven," the taller him said.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Steven," Steven said.

Steven sighed.

"That's a cool outfit," taller steven said pointing out his new outfit.

He looked down at it, he was wearing boots, magenta pants, a pink jacket with 2 x's that form a diamond in the middle and a back pack.

"Thanks, uh," steven said spotting Taller Steven's gem on his fore head.

He smiled and walked away. "Weird," he said. He looked at his marking to find it was glowing.

He looked at White Steven spotting a large corrupted gem. 

Time froze all of the sudden.

"Alright, let's go over your uniform," the voice said.

Steven nodded. His face was serious now.

"If you tap your diamond marking it sends you back if you're done with the task," the voice explained. "If you touch the diamond in the middle you will find you have advanced powers as well as powers from your fusion." 

He nodded.

"Your backpack stores addons like glasses, gloves, swords, rejuvenators and destabilizers," the voice explained.

He nodded again. 

"Have fun trying to find out the rest," it said as time started again.

He did a flip over tall steven and defended him with his shield.

He easily poofed it and put the gem in his backpack.

He tapped the mark and arrived in the space land.


End file.
